Fire Escape
by soul-of-spades
Summary: Soul has a chilling encounter with his girlfriend after a parkour mishap on a fire escape. InFamous AU. SoMa. One Shot.


Hello! Consider this an isolated one shot like Spark Plug. This writing is old, before I started my current Infamous AU, but it still holds some merit. Kinda, I guess. It also contains clues to future plot points in the full story, so be vigilant! I hope to update An Infamous Soul soon, so stay tuned!

* * *

Soul climbed the old apartment building with ease, jumping from one windowsill to the next. Occasionally he'd opt for the fire escape, but only to give himself a break. At least, that's what he liked to tell himself when he misjudged a jump. His pride wouldn't have it any other way.

Maka would have his head on a platter if she knew he was trying to relive his parkour glory days. In his defense, his parkour days were not behind him. After his mishap with some Reapersーthose power hungry _dickwads_ who thought they owned the damn placeーhe tried a more civilian approach to quarantine life. Which meant no more scaling buildings or sliding across power lines or kicking Reaper ass or anything fun like that. No more powers. He was grounded.

Maka's words echoed in his head. _It won't last,_ she teased. _Boy_ , was she ever right. And she was the one that insisted he'd lose the hero get-up in the first place. Call him the king of worry wartsー _her words, not his_ ーbut she was the queen.

So his parkour was _rusty_. But nothing could erase the years he spent with BlackStar in New York City. Sure, Star was an idiot, but he was also a parkour genius. The _assassin_ ーBlackStar always insisted that's what he did for a living but Soul scoffed at the ideaーtaught him everything he knew. And with Soul's powers, he could take BlackStar's teachings to a whole new level.

He slipped on a ledge and yelped, sending a bolt of electricity into the sky as he fell. Luckily, Soul managed to grab onto the fire escape just in time. Unfortunately, he felt a familiar chill tickle the back of his neck. He groaned and waited. It was only a matter of time beforeー

"You're such an idiot."

 _Whoop, there it is._ Soul set foot onto the fire escape and turned around, coming face to face with fiery green eyes. It was hot, he had to admit, but he was supposed to be quivering with fear. Or, rather, quivering from the cold radiating off of her. He blew a puff of air in her face, marveling at how he could see his breath in the desert heat, and smirked.

"I know what I'm doing." Soul pouted. He resisted the urge to tuck the loose hair behind her ear, knowing full well what would happen if he did. It was still tempting, though.

"You almost fell, Soul!"

"You're right. I almost fell, but didn't."

Maka frowned and joined him on the fire escape. The fact that she had just been floating in midair didn't seem to phase him anymore. If anything, he felt a pang of jealousy. His conduit gene excluded that _luxury_ , as he called it, while Maka's simply tacked it onto the power she already had: ice manipulation. Hence the chill Soul got whenever she was around.

"I thought you were done taking risks," Maka said with a scowl. "You promised, Soul!"

He sighed and rubbed the stubble growing on his chin. "It didn't last long, just like you said. Besides, how can I stay on the sidelines with you baiting The Reapers? They'll catch on, Maka. You could get hurt."

She whirled on him, the air around her dropping below zero. "Don't be such a hypocrite! That's what I told you beforeー" She stopped and bit her lip.

"Crona," Soul finished for her. How could he forgot the conduit that painted the local church with his blood? The conduit who branded him across the chest with an ugly, jagged scar. Maka had been there. Hell, the blade was intended for _her_ , not him. The guilt had nearly consumed her, and he was sure it never truly left her. He'd do anything to make her pain go away. Anything.

"Maka," Soul started, but knew he couldn't finish. He wasn't very expressive when it came to words. Actions, however, might play in his favor.

Maka's vibrant eyes looked unusually cold and distant, making it easy for him to lean in without her noticing. Before she could protest, Soul's lips were on her's. They were soft and cool to the touch, sending chills up his spine. He felt her cringe when a spark ignited in her mouthー _smooth move, Evans_ ーbut she returned his kiss nonetheless.

It was cut short, sadly, when their powers finally caught up to them. A small chill escalated to a burning sensation, and a mere spark turned into a strong jolt of electricity. They parted quickly, each wincing at the pain.

"Such an idiot," she muttered, but the smile on her face refuted that claim. At least in his mind it did.

"What can I say? We have a spark."

She guffawed and slapped his arm, thoughts of Crona and his scar forgotten.

* * *

As I've said relentlessly, reviews feed the hungry writer! Please feed me. And I'll work faster on my stories? Jurassic Soul, An Infamous Soul, Rise, anybody? Until next time!


End file.
